Systems currently exist to monitor and control devices in an environment such as a house, factory, or commercial office building. Current systems can include stand-alone units connected to a single device. For example, such units include a module connected to a lamp where the module is programmable to control the times the lamp turns on and off. Current systems also include central controllers such as personal computers (PCs) that function as central controllers for a variety of modules that are connected to individual devices.
Controllers can communicate with controlled devices in a variety of ways. For example, a common communication method uses existing alternating current (“AC”) power lines of a home to transmit signals to a control device. Many of these system use the X-10® standard code format manufactured by X-10 (USA) Inc., of Northvale, N.J. Controller modules use X-10® code format to transmit signals over the AC power line of a home through standard AC outlets. Other modes of communicating with a device include radio frequency (RF) transmission and infra red (IR) transmission.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of prior art control system 300. Control system 300 is applicable to environment 340. Environment 340 can be a house, a manufacturing plant, or a large commercial building such as an office building, or any other environment comprising several devices. Environment 340 includes devices 310, 314, 316 and 318. Central computer 306 is connected to device 318 through transmission line 301. Central computer 306 is connected to device 316 through transmission line 302. Central computer 306 is connected to device 310 through transmission line 303, and central computer 306 is connected to device 314 through transmission line 304. Central computer 306 acts as a controller for the devices in environment 340. Central computer 306 includes memory 308 for storing software programs that direct central computer 306 to control devices to which it is connected in particular ways. Central computer 306 typically transmits commands to connected devices that turn the devices on or off or adjust the devices. For example, in the case of a thermostat, central computer 306 transmits signals to turn the thermostat on or off and also to adjust the temperature setting of the thermostat. If environment 340 is a home environment, devices connected to central computer 306 can include any home appliances or entertainment devices such as refrigerators, stereos, toasters, dishwashers, etc.
Central computer 306 can be connected through transmission lines 301 through 304 to respective devices either directly or through an individual controller module such as an X-10® module.
System 300 is capable of transmitting command signals to devices and monitoring devices by receiving signals from them. For example, central computer 306 can receive data such as measurement data, process the data under direction of software stored in memory 308, and take some action in response. Central computer 306 can also be directed to collect certain data from connected devices or send certain commands to connected devices by user input from, for example, a keyboard. Devices connected to central computer 306 may be intelligent devices which include microprocessors that can receive, process and transmit signals in the format used by central computer 306. For example, an intelligent device can be an oven that receives a command to self-clean and, in response, initiates a self-clean cycle.
Prior systems such as system 300 possess a disadvantage in that they are incapable of adjusting the nature of data transmissions between central computer 306 and connector devices without user intervention. That is, if it desirable or necessary to make any changes in the operation of central computer 306 with respect to control of devices connected to it, a user must input data manually to direct central computer 306 or change a program stored in memory 308. Therefore, if a manufacturer of a device connected to central computer 306 were to issue new maintenance procedures or a recall notice affecting the device, the user of the device would only be aware of the manufacturer information because the user looked for it. If the user received the manufacturer information, the user would have to manually enter changes to the software programs on central computer 306 to benefit from the information.